


You don't know what you do to me, Foley.

by Bowers_lil_loser



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Everyone is Dead, Forgive Me, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Self-Harm, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowers_lil_loser/pseuds/Bowers_lil_loser
Summary: Justin came on to Alex one night when he was high.  He doesn't remember a thing but Alex remembers every moment, I mean how could he forget having sex with his crush?2 months before Hannah's suicide. I am so bad at summaries, please just read and enjoy!





	1. Dammit Foley

Third Person P.O.V. Alex frowned down at his pencil that just fell onto the ground. With his mind, he was telling the pencil to float back up on his desk. Of course, (do to his lack of telekinesis) it didn't budge. He sighed and leant down to pick it up. His head throbbed after slamming his head into a brunette's. "fuck" They mumbled in unison.They both sat up and Justin handed Alex his pencil. He snatched it from the other boy's hand and shot him his worst glare. The brunette raised his eyebrows and smirked. He turned to the front to catch up on the notes he missed due to their encounter. 

 _'how dare he try and act like that never happened? Does he not remember?'_ Alex thought.

***flashback to the night before***

_"Alllllleexxx" Justin called the blondes name in a sing-songy voice._

_"what do you want Foley?" Alex said slightly annoyed._

_"commme hereeee!"_

_He stepped away from the sandwich he was making._ to be continued


	2. How could you forget about us?

_"This better be important, I'm making a sandwich."_

_When Alex made his way to his room where the brunette was staying, Justin was laying on his bed. He was shirtless allowing his bruises to show. 'damn' Alex couldn't help but think. Even though this boy was with his ex-girlfriend, he couldn't help but admire his strong back muscles. All of a sudden Alex felt self-conscious, with his scrawny, pale body._

_"snuggle with me!" The taller boy seemed to beg. Alex just couldn't resist. He took his shirt off and crawled into bed next to him. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly like a Tetris puzzle. Justin rolled over on his side to face Alex._

_"I like you, Alex."_

_"I do to Justin."_

_"No, I Love you"_

_Alex's face turned bright red. "Justin, You're high."_

_"Maybe I am but I mean it, I think."_

_"Just-" Alex was cut off by the brunette flipping over and smashing his lips into the blondes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thanks so much for all of the support! A lot has been going on with me lately and I can't update as much as I would like to. sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own 13 reasons why. Thanks, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
